


When Storms Collide: The Story of the Lithra

by Amethystia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature Fic, Evil Dumbles, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl comes into her inheritance and finds herself with three mates and plenty of enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written a while back and is a Harry/Draco/Severus/OC story. Warnings: violence, explicit sexual content, coarse language, established gay relationships. If you have any questions about the new species I made up, don’t hesitate to ask. But be warned that I won’t give anything away; if your question will be answered by the next chapter you will have to wait. But most info for them is given here. Oh and since I don’t want to actually say the other creatures species in the story I will tell you now. Harry is a Light Elf, Draco is a Veela, and Severus is a Light Vampire. If you really want their species (my versions of course) explained in detail, ask in a review and I shall give detailed descriptions in the next chapter. So, read, review and enjoy!

It was exactly one minute until her birthday. The slim girl sat by the window, staring out at the star filled sky. Her light brown hair shone in the darkness and her eyes glinted like sapphires. In less than a minute, now, she would be sixteen. And she would now if she was a Lithra, or not. See, Lithra genes are recessive and only show if a person inherits the double recessive form, one from each parent. This girl, Jessie Kirkwood, had what were called Lithra carriers for parents. This meant that her parents both carried the Lithra gene but it was overshadowed by the dominant non-Lithra gene. It was possible that she had inherited the recessive genes from both her parents.   
If that was the case she would come into her “inheritance” the moment she turned sixteen.   
Ever since her parents had told her that she could be a Lithra she had done extensive research. What intrigued her most was that she was going to have three mates. It was common for magical creatures to have more than one mate, but it was usually a range of one to whatever or two to whatever. But all Lithras had three mates. And after she turned sixteen only her mates would be able to calm her down when her powers got out of hand. And that happened a lot, because she would have control over all the elements as well as wings and a tail. The elements would react to her emotions and Lithras were very emotional creatures. Only her dominant mates, for she would be the fully submissive in the relationship, no matter what, would be able to calm her down.   
She checked her watch, 30 seconds now. She ran her hand through her hair, her breath quickened. She really wasn’t sure what to expect. That was one thing her research had come up dry on. What was about to happen was a complete mystery. She check her watch again, here it was, the countdown.   
Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…  
And everything went crazy. Rain beat down. Thunder boomed. Lightning flashed. The earth and the air trembled. The fire in the hearth blazed. And Jessie screamed, an ear-splitting scream. Pain and emotions coursed through her body. She fell to the floor, her body flailing. Three faces appeared in her minds-eye. First, a pale, black-haired man, with a hooked nose. Then, a pale, blonde boy, with silver eyes. And finally, a dark-haired boy, with emerald green eyes and a lightening bolt-shaped scar on his face. She knew, both instinctively and from her research that they were her three mates. She quickly figured out who they were. They all went to Hogwarts, or actually, were at Hogwarts, since on of them was a teacher. Strangely that didn’t bother her; he was her favourite teacher anyway. They were Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter.   
The pain she was feeling made her barely aware of her parents running in and placing her gently onto a couch. Her parents heard her muttering the names of her mates over and over again. They were shocked. 

_______________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, in the headmaster’s office at Hogwarts, the headmaster was with the Lithra’s three mates. Draco and Harry were cuddled together on an armchair and Severus was pacing back and forth in front of the headmaster’s desk.   
“She has just come into her inheritance.” He said, then the room shook, outside a storm raged, “Oh Merlin, she’s a Lithra!” The headmaster looked up.  
“Ah, yes. I recall a girl was removed from the school tonight, because it is her sixteenth birthday and they had suspicions she was a Lithra.”   
Severus stopped.  
“Jessie Kirkwood was removed from the school tonight?” He asked, his tone dangerous.   
“Why, yes, that’s her. She must be your mate, give me a moment to contact Kirkwood Manor.” Dumbledore said and turned to his fireplace.

____________________________________________________________

Back at Kirkwood Manor, Mr. and Mrs. Kirkwood were trying to soothe their very emotional daughter. Mrs. Kirkwood looked up as she heard a rustle in the fireplace and saw Dumbledore’s head.  
“Albus! Thank goodness! Do you know where we can find her mates? She keeps muttering their names but we dare not leave her to find them.” She said, scurrying closer to the fireplace.   
“Yes, I have them with me. May I send them through?” He replied.  
Mrs. Kirkwood nodded vigorously, “Please do!” She said.  
Dumbledore’s head disappeared and moments later Severus, then Draco, then Harry, came through the fireplace. Severus ran directly to Jessie, who reached towards him.  
“Sevvy.” She whispered hoarsely, calming down immensely. He wrapped her up in his arms and the storms stopped. So did Jessie’s pain and she breathed a sigh of relief, leaning into Severus’s chest. He stroked her back soothingly. Draco and Harry came forward more tentatively and reached for Jessie’s hands. She smiled up at them both and they smiled back.   
Severus looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Kirkwood.  
“We’ll take her to our new rooms now. You have no need to worry about her anymore, she will be absolutely fine.”   
They nodded. Severus picked up Jessie and, with Harry and Draco trailing behind, disappeared into the fireplace. They flooed directly to their rooms and Severus set Jessie down on the huge bed. They all got themselves ready for bed, then snuggled around her. Jessie’s last thought before drifting off into a peaceful sleep was that that had been some inheritance.


	2. An Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore informs the school that Jessie is a Lithra but not who her mates are.

The next day Jessie, Draco and Harry were exempt from classes. Severus gave thorough instructions to Hermione Granger and left her in charge of all his potions classes. Jessie slept for a large portion of the day. Mostly her mates just watched her. Well, Severus anyway. Draco and Harry mostly spent the time making out and being glared at by Severus. It was shortly after noon that Jessie awoke. She looked up at Severus and smiled.  
“Sevvy, I’m hungry.” Were the first words out of her mouth. Severus laughed.  
“I’ll get a house-elf to bring us some lunch, love,” he said. Then he snapped his fingers and a house-elf popped into the room.  
“Fetch us some lunch, please, Lucky,” Severus requested.  
“Right away, master,” Lucky replied and popped away. Jessie pushed herself up and sat with her back against a pile of pillows. Severus sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.   
“Do you think you will be well enough to attend dinner later? The Headmaster has requested your presence. He is going to introduce you as a Lithra. But the matter of Harry, Draco and I being your mates will remain a secret for now. And just so you know, if you are without any of the three of us you should try to be in a big group of people. Lithra’s have a phobic fear of being left alone. They tend to go crazy when they are. I really don’t want that to happen. And being with Draco shouldn’t be a problem since you are both in Slytherin,” Severus explained as Jessie snuggled into him.  
“I think I’ll be fine for dinner. And I understand,” She said, “Oh, Sevvy, will you guys show me how to get back here and tell me what the password is?” Severus smiled.  
“It’s all been worked out. I’ll walk you back. The story we will tell the school is that as your Head of House, I will be taking you to your new rooms. I’ll tell you the password when we get back.” Jessie nodded. Then Lucky reappeared with lunch for the four of them. Jessie ate her in bed while the other three sat at the small table in the corner.   
“Hey, Jessie, would you like a tour of the rooms?” Harry asked once they were finished lunch, Lucky having returned to clean up.   
“Yes!” She cried as she jumped out of bed. Harry smiled at her and led her into an adjoining room while the other two watched them with smiles.   
“That was the bedroom, obviously,” Harry said with a laugh, “This is the common room,” He continued, gesturing around the cozy little sitting room which contained a couch, two armchairs, a table and a fireplace, “This is the bathroom,” He added, opening another door, “It joins up to the bedroom, as well,” He gestured to a door on the other an of the splendid bathroom, containing a bath much like the one in the Prefect’s Bathroom along with addition of a large shower, a toilet, and four adjoining sinks, with a long mirror above them. “And that’s about it,” He finished.   
Jessie laughed and darted through the door that led into the bedroom. Harry ran after her, also laughing. Jessie ran straight into Severus’ arms.  
“The rooms are great, Sevvy!” She exclaimed. He smiled and picked her up. He swung her around then placed her on the bed.  
“They are, aren’t they?” He said with a laugh. For the next few hours the four of them talked, laughed and kissed. Finally dinner time came. They all put on their robes, (some of their clothing had been mysteriously discarded at some point) and headed to the Great Hall. Their rooms were in the dungeons, so they headed up the stairs. They staggered their arrivals to the Hall, as to avoid arousing suspicion. When the meal had ended, Dumbledore stood and called for the students’ attention. The students all looked up at him curiously.  
“Last night was the seventeenth birthday of one of our students,” He began, “This student has come into her magical creature inheritance. Her name is Jessie Kirkwood. Please stand up, girl. Miss Kirkwood is a Lithra.” Gasps sounded, for many people knew about Lithras. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, “For those of you that don’t know, Lithras have control over the elements. Because she is young, the elements will tend to react according to her emotions. A lot of you must be wondering about her mates. Don not fret, she has found them so she is in control of herself for now. I will not be revealing the names of her mates at this time, as the currently wish to remain anonymous, for various reasons. Be warned that they are also magical creatures and will take offence if she is threatened or harmed in any way. You may sit down now dear.” Jessie gratefully sat back down, as Dumbledore finished his speech and dismissed the students.  
As planned, Severus led her out of the Great Hall, acting as cold and distant as usual. Only when they had reached the portrait outside their rooms did he smile at her.  
“The password is ‘Storms Collide”. We can change it if you like,” He told her. She smiled.   
“No, I like it,” She said, then turned to the portrait, a boy standing in front of a dragon, “Storms Collide,” She told it.   
“Indeed they do,” The boy replied and the dragon breathed a spurt of fire, as the portrait swung open. They entered to find Draco and Harry already sitting on the couch. They all smiled at each other then headed to bed.


	3. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie gets harassed to the point of collapse and her mates find the best way to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been very heavily edited from its original version. This used to be the first lemon I'd ever written, but I took most of that away.

Jessie awoke early the next morning to find her mates already awake. They stood by the bed. Draco held something behind his back. When she sat up they all smiled and Harry said “Happy belated Birthday!” and Draco brought out a brightly wrapped package from behind his back. He handed it to her and she ripped it open. It was a beautiful blanket with overlaying colours of red, purple, blue and orange.  
“I enchanted it so that it will smell like whatever you want,” Severus told her. She immediately sniffed it. It smelled like vanilla, cinnamon, marshmallows and roasted almonds, which was exactly what Severus smelled like to her. She smiled.  
“Thank you, thank you! I love it!” She gushed, jumping up to hug each one of them in turn. She really did love it, for more reasons than she could even think of. She put it up to her cheek and reveled in its softness. It was the perfect gift. She couldn’t help but smile widely up at her wonderful mates.  
So as to not arouse too much suspicion, they arrived to breakfast separately. Jessie sat next to Draco, since they were both in Slytherin and had been acquaintances before anyway. They didn’t talk any more than usual, but there was a quiet contentment between them, some unspoken feeling. Hardly anyone noticed and those that did just brushed it off as if it were nothing.  
But after breakfast things began to go downhill. All through her classes, people stared at her. Jessie became quite self-conscious and grew more and more nervous. She did not like the way people were looking at her at all. People who had been her friends or at least been friendly to her now looked at her with suspicion and disgust. In some cases there was envy, and even hate. She didn’t like to feel so alienated. Her volatile Lithra nature was not helping either. Part of her screamed that she must destroy these people and another part wanted to run and hide. She didn’t know what to do. So she just kept her head down and tried not to look at anyone. But then everything came crashing down.  
“Where are your wings, Lithra?” came the jeering voice of a fourth year Gryffindor boy, as an enchanted parchment airplane collided with the side of her head. Jessie snapped and ran into the nearest bathroom, where she promptly burst into tears. But now she was alone and that only made things worse. Her wings were out now, curling protectively around her as she lay on the floor, sobbing. Her tail was now visible too, also curled around her. Outside a storm raged. Rain beat down upon the castle, a fierce wind howled, thunder boomed loudly across the sky, in time to her sobs. And between the thunder, forks of lightning lit the now darkness.  
It was unfortunate that their bond had not progressed far enough to allow the mates to speak mind-to-mind, for if it had, they would have been able to find her instantly. But instead it was the storm that alerted Severus to the condition of his youngest mate. But not the location. Draco and Harry were nervous as their eyes flicked between each other and the window as they sat in one of those oh so common classes that Gryffindors and Slytherins had together. Other students stared nervously out the windows, not knowing what was happening.  
Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers knew what was going on and knew they had to find the upset Lithra. Dumbledore and McGonagall wandered the halls, asking if any of the students had seen Jessie. The boy who had made fun of her smirked and told them she had run into a bathroom crying. Dumbledore frowned and notified the teachers to start searching the bathrooms.  
Severus walked down a corridor, attempting to remain calm. He approached a bathroom and heard sobbing coming from within. He immediately burst inside. He froze for a moment at the sight of her sobbing on the floor, her wings and tail fluttering slightly. But then he blinked and rushed towards her.  
“Sevvy!” She sobbed as he lifted her gently into his arms. Luckily no one saw them as he carried her quickly back to their rooms. Once there, he laid her gently on the bed. Then he sent an owl to Dumbledore, to let him know that Jessie was safe. He sat next to the bed and held her hand as she sobbed herself to sleep. He murmured lovingly to her until her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing slowed. He kept hold of her hand and watched her sleep.  
When class had ended, Harry and Draco rushed back to the rooms. Severus looked up as Harry and Draco came running in.  
“They wouldn’t stop making fun of her,” He whispered, looking rather dejected, “She just couldn’t take it. She ran into a bathroom so no one would see her cry. But being alone only made things worse for her. She was a mess by the time I found her.” He blamed himself for what had happened. He kept thinking that he should have stopped Dumbledore from making that announcement. Harry and Draco sat down beside him, and looked at Jessie.  
“Look Sev, it’s not your fault. It’s those fucking ponces fault. Don’t blame yourself.” Draco told his dominant.  
“We need to be able to speak mind-to-mind with her. Then maybe things like this won’t happen anymore.” Harry suggested, watching their sleeping mate.  
“Do you think she’s ready for that?” asked a rather startled Severus. Harry nodded. Severus looked at Jessie, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He was worried. Harry put a hand on his shoulder.  
“How about we ask her when she wakes up?” Harry offered. Severus nodded.  
Jessie was feeling much better when she awoke a few hours later. Dumbledore had canceled the rest of the days classes, so all three of her mates sat by the bed. Severus still held her hand and Draco and Harry merely watched her. She blinked her eyes open and looked up into the worried faces of her mates.  
“I’m sorry,” She whispered. Severus squeezed her hand.  
“Shh, love, it wasn’t your fault,” He assured her. She looked at him, tears glittering in her eyes. He kissed her forehead, “Don’t blame yourself,” He whispered. She hiccupped then nodded. “We have something we need to talk to you about,” He continued, smiling at her.  
Harry and Draco nodded enthusiastically. Jessie sat up against the pillows and looked at them questioningly.  
“See, to avoid incidents like this one in the future, it would help if we were able to speak mind-to-mind,” Harry explained. Jessie’s eyes widened. She knew from her research exactly how far their bond had to progress in order to speak mind-to-mind. Consummation, an ultimate physical representation of their love. Severus saw her hesitation and nervousness and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Only if you want to, love. We can wait.” He told her reassuringly. Then she smiled brightly.  
“Want to?! Of course I want to!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms around Severus and nuzzling his neck. “There is nothing I would like more than to be bonded to the three of you,” she whispered, smiling against the smooth skin of Severus’ neck. She looked up to see Harry and Draco beaming at her. She smiled back. Then she pulled away from Severus and asked the three of them, “So? What do we do now?” She was unsure of how this worked. Being a newly turned Lithra, she was also a virgin and though she knew the basic principles of it, sex was still very much a mystery to her.  
She looked expectantly at them as Harry and Draco shifted uncomfortably. Severus smiled.  
“It’s instinct really. Let your emotions carry you.” He told her, and then captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her arms went around his neck. Draco and Harry soon joined them and they became a tangle of bodies. Time seemed to stand still, none of them knew where one body ended and another began.  
Finally exhaustion over took them and they fell asleep cuddled in each other’s’ arms.  
In the morning, Jessie was the first to awake and the first to discover the mind link.  
**Wake up, sleepy heads!** She sent through the link, startling her mates awake.  
^^I’m trying to sleep, Jessie!^^ Harry sent back.  
<<I’m up, love. Harry, be nice!>>  Severus replied lovingly to Jessie and reprimanded Harry.  
//Will you all shut up? I’m tired!// Draco sent, annoyance in his mind voice.  
 <<Draco, you need to be nice too!>>  
^^Did no one hear me the first time? I agree with Draco!^^  
**Sevvy! Tell them they’re being mean! I’m just excited!**

<<Yes, you are, love. You’re positively glowing!>>  
 //Ugh! Of course she’s not tired! We did all the work! She just lay there!//  
 <<Draco Lucius Malfoy! Apologize this instant!>>  
//Sorry, Jessie.//  
Finally, they agreed it was time to get up. Jessie was on the verge of tears and Severus was glaring at Harry and Draco. Then, when Jessie tried to stand up, she collapsed back onto the bed.  
**Ow! I’m so sore!** She whimpered through the link.  
 <<There is no way I am letting you go to class like this. We were to rough, weren’t  
we?>>  
^^Baby!^^ Harry taunted. Severus’ head snapped towards him.  
 <<Harry James Potter! I will not tolerate your nonsense! Apologize now!>>  
^^Sorry, Jessie.^^  
Draco went off to shower first and Severus sent an owl to Dumbledore explaining the situation. The reply was full of sympathy mixed with humor, which made Severus scowl. So they spent the day in their rooms, recovering from the previous night’s passion.


	4. Alone Again, and Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco continually leave Jessie by herself and it takes its toll.

The next day, Jessie couldn’t help but smile as she went to her classes. People still whispered, but she found it didn’t affect her so much. Everyone couldn’t help but wonder why she looked so happy. In truth it was because every time she began to get sad or started to feel self-conscious, one of her mates would send her a comforting message through their mind link. So she went about smiling.

Finally it was time for lunch.

<<Jessie, don’t sit by Draco, people are beginning to suspect.>> Severus sent.

**But Sevvy! He’s the only one I _ever_ get to sit by! Please, Sevvy!**

//What are they suspecting? That I’m one of her mates? Is that really so bad?//

^^Ya, Sev, it’s only a problem if _you_ are suspected of being one of her mates. We’re only a year older than her. Sure, it’ll cause and uproar, but more because Draco and I have been enemies since we were eleven.^^

//It would be fun to see all their faces if the three of us did sit together and announce we were mates.//

<<Fine, let me speak to Dumbledore.>> Severus leaned over to speak to the headmaster. Dumbledore gave a small nod and a knowing smile. <<He said that’s fine. He’s going to make an announcement to clarify things. Be careful, you three.>>

**Yay! Now if we could only announce you too, Sevvy. But I understand why we can’t.**

^^Ha! They are going to be so surprised!^^

//You said it, Harry! I can’t wait!//

Dumbledore stood and the Hall fell silent.

“Attention students! You will recall our Lithra, Jessie? Remember how certain circumstances prevented me from informing you as to the identities of her mates? Well, some of those circumstances have changed and I can now announce two of her three mates. They are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. “

A collective gasp ran through the Great Hall as everyone turned to look at them. Harry, with some silent urging from his mates, came to sit with Jessie and Draco at the Slytherin table. Then everyone began to whisper among themselves. But Jessie, Harry and Draco were blissfully unaware of this. The talked, silently and out loud as they ate their lunch. Severus watched them, careful to avoid notice. He joined their silent conversation. Jessie glanced up at him occasionally, until he warned her to be more careful. This made her a little sad but Harry and Draco quickly cheered her up and Severus apologized silently to her.

When lunch was over Draco and Harry walked Jessie to her next class. It just so happened that this class was Potions. The whole class was whispering, trying to figure out who the third mate could be. They seemed to have come to the consensus that it had to be a teacher because they were sure Dumbledore would have told them, had it been another student. Then Severus swept in and the room fell silent. He told them what potion they would be working on and where they could find the instructions in their textbooks. He told them to start and promptly disappeared into his office.

**Sevvy? Is something wrong?** Jessie sent, puzzled by his behaviour.

<<They’re figuring it out, love. They are getting closer and closer. We should not have announced Harry and Draco.>>

**Is it really the end of the world if they find out?**

<<Yes! I am so much older than you three!>>

**Sevvy, love does not know the bonds of age, nor do mates. We are bound and there is nothing anyone can do about it.**

//She’s right, Sev.//

^^Ya.^^

**See, Sevvy, Dray and Harry agree with me!**

<<You make a convincing argument. Fine, we won’t announce me, but I won’t be so paranoid.>>

**Yay! Sevvy, you are the best!**

//Indeed!//

^^The best!^^

Then Jessie got to work on her potion. She was good at potions, and enjoyed the class. She handed in her sample with confidence, a broad smile on her face. Jessie had a free period next, and so did Harry and Draco, so the two of came and picked her up from her class. They headed back to their rooms. They sat in their common room, catching up on work. Jessie fell asleep within ten minutes. Harry and Draco, exchanged a look, then quietly made their way to the Room of Requirement. They wanted some time to themselves.

But they had left Jessie alone, and she awoke very suddenly only moments later. She looked around frantically, knowing something was wrong. She grew more frightened by the second. Soon she dissolved into sobs and began to call out for her mates. She was too distraught to remember the mental link. She curled up on the couch, tears streaming down her face. Rain beat down on the high windows as a storm raged outside.

In his classroom, Severus looked up as he heard a crack of thunder. He reached out for Jessie with his mind. <<Jessie? Is something wrong, love?>>

The response was faint. **Sevvy…I’m…scared…**

He pieced together was must have happened.

<<DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! HARRY JAMES POTTER!>> He screamed with his mind.

^^What?^^

//Sev?//

<<WHAT DO YOU THINK!? YOU LEFT HER ALONE!>>

^^But she was asleep!^^

//We didn’t think she’d wake up!//

**Sevvy…** Jessie’s mind voice broke through. She sounded seriously distraught.

<<I am coming, love. Harry, Draco, stay in the Room of Requirement. I’ll deal with you later.>> Severus got up from his desk and swept out of the classroom, fighting to remain calm. In the corridor he encountered Hermione.

“Oh hello, Professor. This weather is a little uncharacteristic, don’t you think?” She said, falling into step with him.

“Miss Granger, I don’t have time for this.” Severus replied, speeding up. Suddenly Hermione’s eyes went wide and her mouth popped open. 

“It’s you!” She gasped. Severus froze in mid step. “You’re the Lithra’s third mate!” She breathed. Severus turned to her.

“You aren’t to tell a soul!” He whispered harshly.

“I would never! Harry is like a brother to me!” She insisted. Severus looked at her for a moment then had an idea.

“Miss Granger, would you mind going to the Room of Requirement to find Harry and Draco?” He asked her.

“They left her alone didn’t they?” She asked, putting everything together. He nodded. “Of course,” She said with a smile and set off.

Severus broke into a run and raced towards the rooms where a very distraught Lithra waited for him. He gasped the password to the portrait and flew inside. He ran directly to Jessie, scooping her up in his arms and cradling her against his chest.

“Shh, love, Shh.” He whispered. He sat on the couch with Jessie snuggled on his lap.

Meanwhile, Hermione opened the door to the Room of Requirement to find Harry and Draco snogging on a couch. She cleared her throat loudly and said, “Have you two no shame?” They jumped apart. “I ran into Professor Snape in the corridor a few minutes ago. I know he’s one of your mates.” She continued. They looked down, shame-faced. “Do you know nothing of Lithra’s? What were you two thinking?” She asked, approaching them. They jumped up off the couch.

“She was asleep!” They cried together. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Even I know Lithra’s wake up when left alone.” She shook her head and stopped in front to them. “Come with me. I’m pretty sure I know where your rooms are.” She ordered and they followed her meekly.

She stopped outside the rooms. “You’re new.” The boy in the portrait commented. Hermione smiled and nodded. She shot a glare over her shoulder at Harry and Draco.

Harry sighed and said, “Storms Collide.” The portrait swung open and the three of them entered. Severus looked up. He gave Hermione a grateful smile then glared at Harry and Draco. The boys sat meekly on the couch. Jessie was fast asleep on Severus’ lap. She did look quite the worse for wear. Her hair was a mess, and there were tearstains on her cheeks. Hermione approached Severus and the girl.

“How’s she doing?” She asked in a whisper. Severus sighed.

“Better. She was quite distraught though.” He turned to Harry and Draco, “How could you do that? Are you really that stupid?” They looked very ashamed, but met his gaze.

“It will never happen again, Sev. Right, Harry?” Draco said. Harry nodded empathetically. Severus and Hermione looked at them skeptically.

Hermione left and Severus put the sleeping Jessie in the bed. He told Harry and Draco to stay with her, then he went back to his class. He was still very worried about her.

Harry and Draco watched the sleeping Lithra. They looked resigned. But then Draco looked up at Harry. He jerked his head towards the door, putting his finger to his lips. They conveniently forgot everything Severus and Hermione had told them. They made their way quickly to the Room of Requirement. Jessie awoke again moments later and once again became frantic.

Hermione was sitting by a window in the library when the sky darkened and the storms began again. She heaved a sigh and made her way to the Room of Requirement.

Severus looked from her desk as he heard the first peal of thunder. This time he didn’t even hesitate as swept out of the room and broke into a run. He didn’t even mind-speak to Harry and Draco, he had feeling that Hermione was already dealing with them.

Hermione had barely walked past the Room three times before the appeared and she burst in.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER! DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! AGAIN?!” She practically at the couple snogging on the couch. Harry and Draco jumped up, both looking immensely guilty and scared.

“Hermione—I—we…” Harry tried, but Hermione cut him off.

“I don’t want to hear excuses! Let’s go! Now!” She grabbed each of the by the arm and dragged them back to their rooms. She barked the password, the boy in the portrait smirking knowingly before it swung open. Neither Severus nor Jessie were in the common room but they could hear sobs from the bedroom. Hermione dragged them inside. Jessie hiccupped when she saw them and buried her face in Severus’ chest. Severus stroked her hair.

“Thank you, Miss Granger.” He said, smiling at Hermione. She nodded, pushed Harry and Draco farther in, then turned on her heel and left. Severus glared at Harry and Draco. “Were you not even listening last time?” He asked, his tone icy. They just looked down at their feet. “It had better not happen again.” He told them. “You are sleeping on the chairs in the common room for two weeks.” He added. They looked up at him, startled.

“But Sev!” Draco protested.

“No buts! I am the Dominant and you will do as I say!” Severus snapped at them. Jessie started at the noise and buried her face deeper in Severus’ chest and his arms tightened around her. He sighed and the boys left to go sit in the common room.


	5. The Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie and her mates get some wonderful news, but will Draco and Harry still leaving her alone put not just her life in jeopardy?

The next three months were awful for Jessie. It seemed as if Harry and Draco would never stop leaving her alone. They had been sleeping in the common room every night since the first time they had left her. Severus was fed up, and Jessie was distraught and very stressed out. There was one time she was so tired she almost called him Sevvy during a potions class. She apologized through the mental link. He sent her feelings of love and told her that it was not her fault.

Christmas Break had been good. The four of them had spent the entire break holed up in their rooms, laughing and exchanging presents. But when school had resumed in the New Year things just got worse. Draco and Harry left Jessie alone almost every day, and sometimes even more than once a day. She got more and more stressed. So when she started to get sick, they assumed it was from stress, but a visit to Madam Pomphrey told them differently.

They were in a private room in the Hospital Wing so that they could all be together. The news was surprising indeed.

“You’re pregnant.” Madam Pomphrey informed them. Jessie gasped. “I have little experience with Lithra’s but I do know that they have the same gestation period as humans. But I want you to come see me regularly. And next time I will bring in a specialist from St. Mungos. You need to keep as calm and unstressed as possible. Stress is very bad for the babies.” Madam Pomphrey explained.

“Babies?” Jessie asked, startled.

“Yes, you are having triplets, which is quite rare for Lithra’s actually, as far as I know.” Madam Pomphrey assured her. Then she turned to give Severus a pointed look. “Severus, take care of her.” She told him, then dismissed them. They returned to their rooms.

Jessie sat on the couch and stared into the fire. Outside was eerily calm. Her mates kept quiet and merely watched her. For once she was completely unsure how to feel. She was amazingly happy, yet still scared shitless. Finally a smile lit her face and she looked up at her mates. The sun burst through the clouds outside, the light filtering through the high windows, bathing the room in gold. Jessie stood up slowly, her smile grew larger and the sun grew brighter.

“Amazing,” was all she said as she stood, facing her mates. They too smiled. Then she launched into planning, “We’ll need a nursery…Oh and three of everything. I think we should paint the nursery green, maybe a fantastical forest mural!” She continued to plan aloud, wandering around the room. Her mates watched her with soft smiles on their faces, glad she was happy.

^^I promise I’ll never leave you alone again, Jessie.^^

//Me neither. I love you.//

<<Let’s hope you stick to those promises.>>

**Sevvy, I’m sure they will.**

Jessie stopped in front of her mates. “Do you think we should announce the pregnancy?” She asked.

“No!” They all answered at once. She frowned. Severus put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s best if we keep this to ourselves for now. When you begin to show, we can either tell people or put a glamour on you until we decide it’s time for everyone to know. I will discuss it with Dumbledore, as well.” He told her gently. Then he kissed her softly. Jessie didn’t like secrets and hated to keep something this wonderful a secret. Then she brightened a bit.

“Can we at least tell Hermione?” She asked. Jessie and Hermione had become quite close since Hermione had discovered the four of them were mates. Severus smiled.

“Of course, love. Harry, would you please go get her?” He replied, turning to look at Harry. The brunette nodded and dashed out the portrait hole. He returned a few minutes later with Hermione in tow. When Jessie told her the news, she squealed in delight. The two girls put their heads together and immediately began planning. The men just shook their heads. Severus, though, smiled. He was glad to see his most submissive mate so happy. In his opinion, she deserved happiness more than anyone else he knew. Especially after all the stress she had been through these last few months. He was also happy that he was going to be a father. This fact scared and excited him.

**I’m going to be a mommy!** Even Jessie’s thoughts were thrilled. Severus couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiastic mate.

Eventually Hermione left and the four mates went to bed. This turned out to be the best night sleep that Jessie had had in a long time. And she dreamed of motherhood.


	6. In a High Cold Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie is happy for a while until someone seeks to destroy that happiness and take her for his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm kind of editing this chapter on the spot. Its never been posted anywhere or even typed up before. So, here goes nothing. Hope it works out.

The next few weeks passed in a happy blur. Draco and Harry were much better with Jessie. They even got to sleep in the bed most nights, a huge improvement for them. They still weren't prefect, but they were getting there, which pleased Severus and made Jessie far lessed stressed. Jessie remained happy and the sun shone most days. The fires crackled happily in their hearths, her power finally in check.

But someone was watching them. He had set his sights on the beautiful Lithra and would do whatever it took to make her his. He, like Hermione, had figured out that Severus was the fourth mate. His cunning Slytherin mind worked on formulating a plan. He knew of a place, deep in the barely inhabited Scottish countryside. A tower, an abandoned one, but still in good condition. A perfect place to bring her. He spent hours in the library learning to create a portkey, which, once she touched it, would bring her to the tower. Now he only had to get her alone and get her in contact with the portkey. A far more diffcult task.

Finally a plan came to mind. His smile was wicked as he worked out the details. Soon he would have the amazing Lithra for his own. The only thing he had not accounted for was the mind link, because he was not aware of it.

Jessie was practically skipping as she made her way into the dungeon corridor on her way to her Potions class. He fell into step beside her.

"Off to Potions, Jessie?" He asked, sneering, "I hear that Proffesor Snape goes really easy on you, even giving you marks you haven't earned." He added.

Jessie looked at him, not slowing her pace, and said coldly, a Slytherin mask on her face, "You shouldn't believe all the rumors you hear, Theodore Nott."

He just smiled at her. "Should I tell you why, my beautiful Lithra?" He asked her, leering disgustingly at her.

"I am not yours." She told him firmly, though mentally she sent her mates **Sevvy, Dray, Harry! Please help me! Theodore Nott is acting very strangely!**

Nott leered at her some more, "It's disgusting, you know. You being with that greasy old bat." He taunted. Something in her snapped. She whipped out her wand and held it against his throat.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She said, her voice dangerous. Harry and Draco came running down the corridor, wands raised.

//Leave it to us, Jessie.//

**But he insulted Sevvy! Called him a greasy old bat!**

<<Just come to my office, love. I'll keep you safe from Nott.>>

Gratefully, Jessie put away he wand and began to sprint towards the Potions classroom. Before she got very far, Nott had pulled out his wand and screamed "CRUCIO!", aiming at Jessie's back. She screamed and fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Stupefy!" Draco cried, stunning Nott. Then both he and Harry ran to Jessie, who was twitching on the ground, tears streaming down her face.

//Sev, you'd better get out here. He crucioed her.//

<<WHAT?!>>

It was a matter of seconds before Severus was kneeling beside Jessie, brushing her hair from her face and murmuring words of love.

"Dammit, why would he do this?" Harry asked aloud, going to stand over the stunned Nott.

"Sevvy..." Jessie whispered, reaching up to him, finally able to move, though not much.

"Shh, love, its okay." Severus reassured her. "Draco, go get Dumbledore. Harry, get Hermione, then Madam Pomphrey. Have them all meet us in our rooms. I will take Jessie and meet you there. Oh, and Draco, take Nott with you." He instructed his mates. They nodded and he picked up Jessie and ran toward their rooms.

Draco levitated Nott in front of him and headed off to Dumbledore's office. Harry rushed to the common room, where he hurriedly told Hermione to meet them then ran off to fetch Madam Pomphrey from the Hospital Wing. He quickly told her that Jessie was hurt and she followed him to the rooms.

\---------

Hermione was very worried as she made her way down to meet them. Harry had seemed very distraught and Hermione could only assume something had happened to Jessie. Finally she reached the portrait and spoke the password quickly. The frame swung open to reveal a terrible scene. Harry, Severus and Madam Pomphrey leant over a blanket-wrapped Jessie on the couch. Hermione's eyes widened and she rushed in to kneel next to her friends.

"What happened?" She asked, worriedly.

"She was attacked by Theodore Nott." Harry replied, glancing up at her.

"Attacked?"

"He Crucioed her."

"WHAT? Lithras react terribly to all unforgiveables, but none moreso than the Cruciatus Curse!" Hermione exclaimed. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked. Harry shrugged.

Severus and Madam Pomphrey didn't even look up at the concerned bushy-haired girl. Severus focused on Jessie's face, watching for any subtle change in her emotions. Outside it was cloudy, yet eerily calm. Hermione sat down in one of the chairs and waited.

\---------

Meanwhile, Draco glared at the still unconcious Nott as he levitated him towards Dumbledore's office. In the corridor outside the office he encountered Proffessor McGonagall.

"Draco Malfoy, just what are you doing?"

He looked up at her. "Bringing this..." he managed not to swear too badly, "villian...to justice."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Villian? What has Mr Nott done?" She asked.

"He used the Cruciatus curse on my most submissive mate. As a Veela, it is well within my rights to defend her without consequences. But, as I was instructed by my dominant, I am bringing him to Dumbledore instead. He is merely stunned. No permanent damage. Yet." The last word was a hiss. McGonagall knew she needed to bring the boys to Dumbledore's office or the young Veela might well kill his mate's aggressor. She turned to the gargoyle guarding the office and spoke the password. She gestured to Draco to follow her as she made her way up the stairs.

Dumbledore looked up from his desk as they entered. He looked quite startled.

"Albus, Mr Malfoy has informed me that Mr Nott has used and Unforgiveable curse on the Lithra, Miss Kirkwood."

"Is she alright?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes going wide.

"I believe so." Draco said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Minerva, accompany Mr Malfoy back to his rooms. I will see to Mr Nott." He told them.

McGonagall nodded, and led Draco out of the office. Draco headed quckly to his rooms, McGonagall kept pace with him.

\---------

Jessie woke up with a start. Everyone else had fallen asleep or left for the night. She decided she needed some fresh air. So she slipped out into the corridor. She knew her mates were just through the portrait so she wasn't as scared as she would normally be. Draco had returned with McGonagall when she had been semi-concious. So she felt she was safe from Thoedore Nott. She couldn't have been more wrong.

\--------

"Enervate." Dumbledore muttered at the prone body floating in front of him. The boy twitched and fell to the floor, eyes flying open.

"P-professor!" He gasped, standing up quickly. The headmaster looked at him.

"I'm not going to stop you. I need that Lithra away from Potter if I want my plan to succeed. Go, take her to your tower. Make sure she does not escape." He stood from his desk. Nott looked shocked but scurried quickly from the room.

He made his way the corridor where he had judged the mates rooms to be. He was surprised and thrilled to see the Lithra alone outside a portrait of a boy and a dragon. He was relieved because he had not been sure exactly what his new plan would have been otherwise. But it seemed luck was on his side.

He sent a silent Petrificus Totalus at her, watching as she dropped, immobile, to the ground. He raced towards her, gathering her into his arms and activating his portkey.

\---------

Jessie came awake slowly, blinking in the darkness. Immediately she was terrifed. She was alone. She desperately reached out with her mind towards her mates but was met with silence. Her fear increased tenfold. The storm that accompanied her fear only made it worse. But then, she realized her fear could be a weapon. Combined with her anger at being kidnapped and her love for her mates and her friendships at Hogwarts. She would take all those feelings and draw strength from them. She focused and cleared her mind. She looked naround to establish her surroundings. She was in a small, round stone room. She was lying in a large bed that took up roughly half of the room. There was a small fire crackling in its hearth and a window, without glass, letting in the cold night air.

She got up and went to the window. Outside she could see millions of stars. A line from one of her favourite books came into her mind, "...childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry, or in high cold towers, asking questions of the stars..." She was in a high cold tower, and as she looked up at the stars, she had countless questions.

Before she could think anything else, the door banged open and she spun quickly to see Theodore Nott standing in the doorframe, leering at her.

"Thought you could outsmart me, did you? Well, think again! You're at my mercy, pretty Lithra." He taunted her. Jessie merely laughed.

"Oh, I think not." She said as a gust of wind tugged her wand out of his pocket and sent it sailing into her hand. He looked stunned for a moment, then fumbled for his wand.

"Expelliamus!" She cried and his wand flew into her hand. She now held two wands and he had none. "Incarcerous!" She muttered and ropes came shooting from both wands to wrap around Nott.

"You can't do this! Let me go!" He screamed. Jessie just glared at him and muttered a silencing spell. His screaming stopped and he looked thoroughly pissed off. She then used the wands to amplify her thoughts.

**Sevvy!**

<<Oh Jessie! Thank Merlin! Where are you?>>

**Locked in a tower somewhere.**

//How ironic.//

^^Shut up Draco! At least she's alright!^^

//I was merely commenting that this is very much like a muggle fairy leg.//

^^I think you mean tale.^^

//Whatever!//

<<Will you two just stop it! We have to find Jessie!>>

//What? Are we gonna fly around till we find her?//

^^We could, there aren't that many towers!^^

//You try flying around all night then!//

^^Maybe I will!^^

<<SHUT UP!>>

//Sorry, Sev.//

^^Sorry, Sev.^^

**Can you just come get me already! I really don't like it here!**

^^Whay aren't you freaking out more?^^

**Because I'm in control! I might not be for much longer! Hurry up!**

<<We're coming, love. Harry, Draco, get ready, I think I can sense where she is.>> 


	7. Notice of Discontinuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Authors note about the future of this story

Sorry to disappoint anyone, but I have decided not to continue this story. I started it a very long time ago and can hardly bare to think about it anymore.

If anyone wishes to adopt this story, as long as you credit me, then I have no problem. PM me if you wish to adopt this story. Please include the title of the story, as I will have a bunch of stories that could potentially be adopted at this point.

Thank you, and I am so very sorry if you liked this story.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this may not be super well written but keep in mind it is pretty old. There will be a few existing chapters coming pretty quick.


End file.
